WR:I'll be here for you
by shanzlol
Summary: WR means Waterloo road. Its Tom's birthday and Josh want to do something special but he and Tom have an argument and Josh storms out. The next day Josh is no where to be seen. Tom goes looking for him and eventually finds him with some help. (full summary inside)
1. Chapter 1(Full summary)

Im into waterloo road now! YAY Fave characters Tom Clarkson and Josh Stevenson obviously! here is the full summary

Full Summary:

Its Tom's birthday and Josh wants to give him something special. Tom doesn't want any fuss. He ends up turning the school gym into a party place. He also has to walk home after school but when he gets home Tom is angry at him for not doing his best at school. They have an argument and Josh storms out of the house. The next day(his birthday)Josh is no where to be seen and Tom gets worried. He goes to the school in the morning(Obviously) and finds a note on his desk from Josh. He goes looking for him with help from Christopher (Chris) Mead, Nikki Boston and Michael Byrne. They eventually find him but he is now mad at his dad(Tom). They do make up in the end and Tom has a surprise at what his son(Josh) has given him.

Hope you will like it!


	2. Chapter 2(What to get)

Here it is the start!

* * *

Josh was waiting for his dad Tom at the front door. They were already late for school as it is.

"DAD COME ON!" He shouted up the stairs.

"Im coming hang on!" Tom shouted back.

Tom ran down the stairs fixing his badly made tie. Josh opened the door and walked to the car with Tom right behind him. Tom started to drive to Waterloo Road School.

"So then do you know what day it is in 3 days" Tom started the conversation.

"Yes I do its your birthday I haven't forgotten"

"What have you got for me?"

"Im not telling you"

Tom chuckled and pulled into the school.

"Oh god! I actually haven't got a present for him" Josh thought. "I'll ask Finn and Lauren for their opinion"

Tom stopped the car and they both got out.

"See you later Dad" Josh shouted running off.

"OK" Tom shouted back as he walked into the school.

Josh found Finn and Lauren near his locker.

"Het mate" Finn greeted.

"Hey" Lauren greeted.

"Hey I need your help" Josh said out of breath.

"What is it" Lauren asked interested.

"Well I don't know what to get my dad for his birthday"

"Is that it" Finn joked.

"Well what do you want to get him" Lauren asked.

"I don't know but I had something in mind but I need to run it passed Mr Byrne"

"What?" Finn sighed

"I was thinking about turning the gym into like a party place you know decorate it."

"Cool" Lauren and Finn said in unison.

The bell rang.

"We'll talk about this brake time" Finn suggested.

They raced of to class.

* * *

how was that for a first chapter


	3. Chapter 3(Party plan)

3rd chapter!

* * *

After class Finn, Josh and Lauren met up in the corridor.

"So any ideas" Lauren started.

"Well we could decorate the gym and have big party!" Finn suggested

"Lets do that then but we need permission from Mr Byrne" Josh said.

They headed to the head teachers office. Josh knocked on the door confidently.

"COME IN" Mr Byrne said.

The three of them entered.

"And what do you three want"

"We need a favour" Lauren asked

"Can we decorate the gym for my dad's birthday party?" Josh said hopefully

"Yes you can but there are conditions"

"What are they" Finn puffed.

"Number 1. you clean up the gym after the party. number 2. It has to be a secret Tom cant find out and number three you will be organizing it with some help from me, Miss Boston and Mr Mead and only us and you ok."

"OK" The three of them said in unison.

"You can start tomorrow and I will let Mr Mead and Miss Boston know. I give you permission to skip lessons but someone has to keep Tom away at all times and it has to be ether Finn or Lauren ok."

"Yes Mr Byrne thankyou" Finn thanked and they exited the room.

* * *

:D


	4. Chapter 4(Decorating and argument)

Hello fanfiction people...

* * *

The next day the plan was put into action. Finn had been chosen to keep Tom away while Josh, Lauren, Miss Boston, Mr Byrne and Mr Mead got to work on the gym. Josh and Lauren had managed to smuggle the party supplies into the gym without anyone seeing.

"Lets get started then" Mr Byrne mentioned and everyone got to work.

Brake time came fast but the gym wasn't half finished. Tom was walking towards the gym when Finn was walking down the hall. He saw Tom walking towards the gym. He broke into a run and ran in front of Tom.

"Hey Mr Clarkson"

"Have you seen Josh?"

"No"

"ok Well I got to go"

Tom started to walk to the gym doors."

"Wait I um... need your help" Finn muttered

"What is it"

"I cant find my...Homework for English"

"You gave it in this morning in my English class."

"Oh I forgot ops"

"Finn are you ok."

"Um...No?"

"Ok im taking you to the nurse"

Tom and Finn headed to the nurse. Finn let out a sigh of relief.

All through the day Finn made up lame excuses and he made a list of them:

1. Lost homework

2. Lost Kit bag

3. Fake Fainting

4. Fake falling down the stairs

5. Fake choking on a cake

6. Lost school bag

At the end of the day Finn gave up. He met up with Josh at the end of the day.

"Hey Josh"

"Hey good work today keeping my dad away!"

"Ye im so tiered and I cant believe he brought all of my excuses"

Tom came out of the school looking angry.

"Josh your coming home with me now" Tom said angrily.

Josh got in the car and Tom drove them home. They got into the house.

"So dad what is it?"

"I found out that you skipped classes today."

"Who told you?"

"None of your business and I cant believe you skipped classes."

"I can explain"

"Where were you today"

"I...I was...I"

"Save it your grounded and I might get you suspended for a week"

"That's not fair"

"It's your own fault. Your not going to school tomorrow either"

"But...I"

"Go to your room"

"No"

Josh stormed out of the house.

"Hey come back here right now" Tom shouted back.

Josh ran all the way to the school. He walked to his dads class room. He wrote a note and left it on his desk where he would see it and walked round the school.


	5. Chapter 5(PARTY)

last chapter!

* * *

Morning came and it was Tom's birthday. Tom was downstairs waiting for Josh.

"JOSH"

There was no answer. He want upstairs and went into Josh's room. His bed had never been slept in. Tom started to panic. He texted Nikki, Michael and Chris and told them Josh was missing. They told him to meet at the school and maybe he was there.

They met at the school. They looked round the school. Tom went into his class room and found a letter. He opened it and it read:

Dear Dad,

Im sorry for the argument. I was in school the whole time look in the gym -Josh

Tom raced to the gym and found it was decorated. Tom face palmed and now felt like a jerk. He found Nikki and Michael and told them what the note said. Then Chris ran up and said that he found Josh. He was hiding in the janitor closet. Tom went there and opened the door.

"Hey Josh listen im sorry"

"What ever"

"I saw what you did. I can't believe you did all of that for me"

"Ye I had to do something special. Miss Boston, Mr Byrne, Mr Mead and Lauren helped. So did Finn by keeping you away"

"Oh that's what he was doing"

They laughed. The school day went by and then it was PARTY TIME.

The party went on for hours. When the party was over Josh and Tom headed home.

"Thanks for the great party son"

"No problem"

* * *

And the end


End file.
